


in between the petals

by redhales



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hotshot ot6, I dedicate this to all taehyun akgae, M/M, but it turned into a ot6 feels fest, hatae - Freeform, is anyone even surprised tho, this was supposed to be a hatae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhales/pseuds/redhales
Summary: And then it happened, so fast he almost got whiplash. He was just chatting with Junhyuk about the album jacket they'd just finished filming when a pair of hands landed suddenly on his sides and a voice shrilled in his left ear the loudest and most painful "happy birthday" he'd ever received. He’d heard that voice a thousand times, he knew it so well.He was going to kill Ha Sungwoon.





	in between the petals

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this a month ago. Well, better late than never!  
> This is unbetaed and English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

The room still smelled faintly like the flowers that had been lying around the set. The sun had long since gone and all that could be seen from the huge windows were the lights of Seoul. The city seemed so silent from behind the glass windows but you could almost imagine the noise coming from the busy streets just by looking at them from afar.

Taehyun was exhausted and could barely keep listening to the details of the album release Junhyuk was providing him with. They’d filmed the album jacket for Hotshot’s upcoming album – which still felt unreal after more than a year since their last comeback – and there was still a lot to discuss, so much work left to do. He was happy to finally work on something real with his group, and during each practice he welcomed with joy the burn of his strained muscles. That day though had been particularly rough. It was his birthday and, as much as he wanted to cancel all celebrations to focus on work, he also knew that his fans wanted to see him and wish him a happy birthday, so he agreed on giving himself a break and do their traditional birthday V Live.

As soon as they ended the livestream they went back to work for a couple more hours until everything was wrapped up. Timo, San and Hojung fled as soon as the cameras were turned off and Junhyuk suggested the two of them stay a few more minutes, in case the director needed any specific directions or suggestions about what they had just shot.

And then it happened, so fast he almost got whiplash. He was just chatting with Junhyuk about the album jacket they'd just finished filming when a pair of hands landed suddenly on his sides and a voice shrilled in his left ear the loudest and most painful "happy birthday" he'd ever received. He’d heard that voice a thousand times, he knew it so well.

He was going to kill Ha Sungwoon.

Except that, when he turned around to do just that, he was engulfed in a warm hug and suddenly his annoyance disappeared. And he could even endure the ear-splitting laugh ringing in his ears if it meant that he got that warm fuzzy feeling that made him feel safe. Of course he’d never admit it out loud and certainly not in front of Sungwoon.

“Oh so you bothered to stop by?” he mocked the younger boy, while still keeping a smile on his face to make it clear that he was joking.

“Actually I just came here to say hi to Junhyuk hyung. Wow hyung we haven’t seen each other in so long!” Sungwoon suddenly focused his attention on the amused singer, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

“This little shit,” murmured Taehyun. “You saw Junhyuk hyung two days ago and by the way you’re not welcome in my dorm if you don’t start respecting me as your hyung.”

“But it’s not your d-“

“My birthday, my rules.”

 

 

They joined Moonkyu, Hojung and San at the restaurant they had reserved. They were led to a table toward the back and, as they were sitting, Moonkyu grabbed him and pushed him in the seat between Sungwoon and himself.

They ate and talked and drank for hours, taking the opportunity to catch up with Sungwoon, who always seemed to have new stories for them. In return they gave him an update of how the preparations for the new comeback were going, keeping it short and quickly moving to a new topic when they all noticed the glint of sadness in his eyes. Before they even knew it, it was way past midnight and the day’s exhaustion was starting to weigh on them, but nobody seemed able to leave their seat just yet.

It hadn’t been long since the six of them had met, but it was the first time in a while they’d actually taken the time to sit down and have a relaxed dinner somewhere that wasn’t their dorm kitchen. They didn’t choose anywhere fancy, just a nice small restaurant they used to go to quite often during their debut days. The need to spend some precious time together was stronger than having an expensive dinner anyway. Actually Taehyun wouldn’t change this for the best five star restaurant in the world: the six of them sitting in the back of this place that has welcomed them since they were hopeful trainees until now, tired idols who have had more downs than ups in their career. Not tired enough to give up just yet though, hearts filled with another sort of hope, one tinged with fear and uncertainty.

They made it though. They survived, just barely. If someone asked him two years earlier where he would see himself at this time, he wouldn’t have been able to answer. Back then the future was a black hole and if he was sure of one thing, it was that he wasn’t going to be an idol anymore. He had surprised himself in more ways than one and for once he allowed himself to be proud of what he’d achieved in the last year.

“Junhyuk hyung, did you already decide which parts of the new songs I’ll sing when I’ll be back?”, Sungwoon’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Well,” a teasing smile appeared on the leader’s face “who said you’re going to sing at all?”

A general laugh erupted as Sungwoon whined loudly. This is what he missed. This is what he wanted the most, to be surrounded by people who loved him and that he loved in return, who would always be by his side through bad and good times. It hadn’t been an eventful birthday but it still was one that he’d remember for a long time.

And then a waiter approached with a cake, _another one_ , and suddenly everyone was singing him happy birthday, and Taehyun didn’t try to hide his wide embarrassed smile. He could live his whole life with this sort of happiness, he wouldn’t complain at all.

Taehyun took the time to look at each one of his members, his family, he committed their smiling faces to memory as they passed around plates full of cake, because today diet wasn’t contemplated – it was a special day after all. When he decided to try his luck in a survival program he said he was doing it for himself, and it was the truth, he was really trying to save himself from the inevitable failure. It was also true that he couldn’t see himself going on in this industry without Hotshot and he was so grateful to still have them by his side.

A warm hand rested on his thigh and he turned to his left to look at Sungwoon. The boy’s face was graced by the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen and his heart clenched at how lucky he felt in that moment. He grabbed Sungwoon’s hand, intertwining their fingers together, and returned the smile.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dxmnrappers)


End file.
